Painkillers
by SoTurnRight
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are both a little loopy on painkillers! Oops! Fluffy Smitchie for the good of all mankind.


Mitchie smiled. Shane was rambling on and on. His jokes were getting progressively less intelligent as the evening wore on. She smirked as he rubbed his eyes.

Oh painkillers. Revenge, thou art sweet.

* * *

_Mitchie swayed. She caught herself with a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Shane, you've got to," a hiccup escaped her. "You've got to try this stuff." She staggered into his car as Shane laughed._

_ "Yes, sweetheart. Yes I do." He adjusted the video camera slightly to catch a better angle of Mitchie throwing herself into the car. She giggled as she struggled to pull the seat belt across her body._

_ "I'm not weird on painkillers am I? Am I, Shane? I think I'll call you Gigglebears. Cause you were eating gummy bears earlier and giggling. Or-wait-was I giggling? Oh well." Mitchie snickered quietly to herself. Shane smirked. He turned the video camera to himself. _

_"Mitchie's a little looney right now. And that's because she's a lightweight. Wait! Is that what they call it when you can't deal with pain medication? Ugh." Shane shut off the video camera and shut Mitchie's car door gently._

* * *

Mitchie dangled a small disc in front of Shane's face. He swiped at it. "Shiny! Ooh, Mitchie, look! It's shiny!"

"Yes Shane. Yes it is. Do you know what this is?" Mitchie leaned beside him to whisper into his ear. "It's a video camera disc. And guess what? It's the one you took of me when I had my wisdom teeth out last year. And do you know what?"

"Whaaat?" Shane drawled, his head landing heavily on Mitchie's shoulder.

"The one I'm taking of you is going right next to it in the cabinet." Mitchie smirked and backed a few feet away.

Shane smiled. "I wuv you, Mitchie. So so much." His head lolled for a moment before it fell back against the couch. "And I wuv Jason and Nate and sometimes Caitlyn. But she's not nice to me sometimes. Do you know that, Mitchie? Do you know that?" His eyes flashed for a moment before his head began to fall again. Mitchie smirked again.

"Oh, this is rich." Giggling softly, she rolled her eyes. Shane began to sing off-tune.

"You're my a-a-a-angel come and save me to-oonight!" He clasped his hands to his heart and knelt in front of Mitchie. She smiled at him.

"I think there's a reason you weren't a pop star in the 80's, babe." She patted his head gently and adjusted the angle of the video camera.

"Rockstar. Not a popstar. You never get it right. Not just a cookie-cutter muffin-baking pop star. Rockstar. Just a rockstar. Right, Mitchie? I'm a rockstar, right?" Shane slurred his words, slumping on the floor a bit.

"I think you're wonderful." Mitchie bit her lip and smiled as Shane's eyes began to droop.

"Not answering the question, Mitch. Not fair." Shane mumbled as he drew designs in the carpet. "Not fair. You just sweet talk and I have to stand up for myself."

"Hey now." Mitchie smiled as he continued to sign his name into the carpet. "I didn't deny you were talented or famous or adorable or anything. I just said you weren't a rockstar. I think we can both live with that."

"You can." Shane snorted before stretching out on the carpet. "My eyes won't stay open but I'm not sleepy.

" "It's okay to go to sleep, Shane. Just go to sleep." Mitchie leaned down and smoothed his hair away from his face.

He smiled softly. "You sing me to sleep, Mitchieroo!" Mitchie's head shot up.

"Mitchieroo?" Shane smiled sleepily.

"That's you. Please sing? Pweeese siiiinnnnng?" He began to pout, almost opening his eyes all the way.

"Okay, Shane. I'll sing. Um," Mitchie paused for a moment. She shrugged. "I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face-"

"Hey!" Shane sat straight up. "That's our song, right? That's our song that we did so good on! And we understood each other and you loved me and I loved you. And that's our song." He yawned and slumped to the floor again. Mitchie smiled.

"Well, am I going to sing or are you going to interrupt?" Shane pouted slightly.

"Sing. Sing, Mitchieroo! Sing." Mitchie laughed slightly and settled beside him on the carpet.

"Okay. I'll sing, Gigglybears."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this tonight on Write or Die. It's pretty fun and not gonna lie-you get past the writer's block really quick! :) At any rate, this is just a drabble my stressed mind threw out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
